Fairys Meet Ponies
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When a freak accedent brings Natsu and Gray to the land of equetra will Natsu and Gray start to work better together or will the magic of freindship seperate them even farther? I dont own anything nor do i make any money off of my stories! Though I wish I did!


"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he fell from the sky. Gray right next to him also screaming.

"Gray do something!" Natsu yelled at gray over the wind.

"What the hell do you won't me to do?!" Gray yelled back.

"I don't know! Make a slide or something!" Natsu yelled back and could tell that gray was going to argue back until he realized that was actually good idea even if Natsu may get motion sickness from it.

"Ice make: slide!" Gray shouted and focused on the pound that he could see and Aimed the slide for it. He grabbed Natsu to pull him onto the slide as well.

Just like gray had predicted Natsu got motion sickness on the way down. They hit the water at an explosive rate. As in if they weren't who they where they would have explode from the impact but Natsu had broken grays water impact.

Since Natsu's body can handle way worse gray wasn't all that concerned. He dissipated the slide of ice and resurfaced Natsu in tow who was still feeling the effects of motion sickness.

"Hey you two alright?" Gray heard a female voice from his right as he pulled the flaming idiot out of the water.

"Yeah fine." Gray turned to see who was speaking to find a blue horse with rainbow hair talking to him. All he could do was stared at the horse and say, "Your a horse!"

"No I am a Pegasus. And you're a unicorn. Who are you?" She asked with some announce.

"I am not a unicorn. Unicorns aren't real." Gray scoffed at her and started to tend to the sick Natsu who had turned into a freaking unicorn, a pink unicorn.

"Ok buddy you can believe what ever you wont." She said rolling her purple eyes.

"Natsu! You're a freaking unicorn! Whose PINK!" Gray yelled at his friend who was starting to get up as the effects of the motion sickness wore off.

"Dragon slayer. Do I have to spell it out for you, Ice princess?!" Natsu grumbled and looked up to see an ice blue pony with a raven mane and tail next to a light blue Pegasus with rain bow mane and tail. "Gray were did you go?" Natsu questioned and the ice blue pony spoke.

"I'm right here you flame idiot!" The ice blue pony said and his main shifted so that Natsu could see a horn. Gray was a unicorn.

"Dude! You're a freaking unicorn!" Natsu said staring at Gray.

"And your pink so shut up." Gray scoffed.

Natsu butted heads with Gray shouting, "What you wont to go you popsicle stick?!"

"Yeah lets go! I will totally kick your ass this time!" Gray said.

"Hold up who are you guys? And whatsoever up with your cutie marks?" the rain bow pony asked flapping her wings her front legs crossed.

"I am Gray Fullbuster a Fariy Tail mage and this flaming idiot is Natsu Dragneel also a mage of Fariy Tail. What may your name be? And what's a cutie mark?" Gray asked trying to act as civilized as possible with Natsu trying to start a fight.

"I am Rainbow Dash and never mind I will explain later about the cutie marks." She said with pride like the two newcomers are supposed to know who she was like she was some big star or something.

"Awsome. Now can you tell us were we are?" Gray asked fending off Natsu with his new right front hoof.

"Oh your in Poneyville." She answered with some more annoyance.

"So your town is named 'Ponyville'? Gray we need to get out of here I think we are in some crazy little girls dream world!" Natsu said trying to leave but gray grabbed his scarf before he could.

"How about I bring you guys to my friend Twilight Sparkle she will know what to do with you guys since she's also a unicorn like you guys." Dash said hovering away with the two new comers trailing behind her.

"Hey Dashie who are your friends?" a tan pony came up to them with a cowboy hat on and a picture on her flank and gray was starting to notice them on every single pony he saw.

"Oh that's Gray and thats Natsu. There sorta weird because they have two cutie marks!" Dash whispered into the others ear.

"Two!? Really?" The tan pony said staring at the boys.

"Yeah one normal and another on their leg and chest, its weird!" Dash said and turned to face the boys.

"Says the talking blue pegisis with rain bow colored hair!" Natsu says scoffing at her but not really looking at her.

"You wont to go punk!?" Dash says getting in his face.

"Like you could take me!" Natsu says with a smirk and looks her right back in the eye.

"Alright Natsu. That's enough." Gray says trying to pull him away.

"Thats enough Dash." The tan pony said pulling the other away.

"Oh come on he's/she's asking for it!" Dash and Natsu say at the same time.

"Natsu we need to get out of here and pulse think what would Erza do to you if she found out you beat up a girl pony with wings? Honestly think first!" Gray said cuffing the other male upside the head with his new hoof.

"Fine. But next time I won't hold back!" Natsu said and his horn began to glow causing a near by bush to catch on fire.

"Natsu! We don't know how to use magic here!" Gray said to the pink pony.

Suddenly there was a really fast pink blur slam into Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted seeing the female pony's face palm? Hoof? What ever.

"Pinkie leave 'em alone." The tan pony said in her southern accent.

"But he's pink! Just like me!" The new pink pony who gray was guessing was pinkie:

"Oi get the hell away from me!" Natsu shouts but the female doesn't move from her perch on him.

"I would get off of him now." Gray warned backing up. He remember end the last time he had jumped on Natsu like that three degree burns had covered grays body for a mouth even with Wendy's healing.

"But-" the pony said but it was too late as Natsu's whole body light on fire. If it hadn't been for the tan pony's lasso the newcomer would be red not pink.

"I said get the hell off me!" Natsu roared getting up with fire coating his whole body.

"Dude your on fire!" Dash said amazed as the tan pony pulled the other two away as Natsu got closer to them. Gray stepped in between the girls and Natsu.

"Natsu calm down. They are not are enimes we don't have to fight them. Understand? What would Erza and Mira say?" Gray said knowing the mention of the two s-class wizards will calm the dragon slayer down.

"Fine! Just don't tell them!" Nash said and the fire died down to only a singe on the end of his scaly scarf he walked away to sulk under a tree.

"Who are you two?! Your Friend just light on fire and you acted as if it was no big deal!" The tan pony said obviously a little pissed about this.

"Well that's because it is no big deal. And I never got you name." Gray said to her.

"Apple Jack. By the way what's up with your cutie marks?" Apple jack asked.

"What in god's name is a cutie mark?!" Gray asked not knowing what the hell she was going about.

"You know it tells you what your special talent is. So why y'all got two?" She asked again.

Gray looked at the pony's and saw the pictures on their flanks and then he looked to his own flank sure enough there was a picture of his ice magic circle on his flank. His guild mark was still on his chest as his necklace rested were it has always been. He looked over to Natsu to see natsu had his dragon slayer magic circle on his flank and his guild mark on his right shoulder his scarf almost covering it but just barely.

"Oh um this one is are guild mark and the other one is are magic circles apparently." Gray says more to himself than the girls.

"Magic circle?" Apple Jack asked.

"Uh yeah when we use magic we need circle to help us control our power. As you most likely found out Natsu uses fire magic, or fire dragon slayer magic. I use Ice make magic." Gray says and walks over to natsu gripping him by the scarf and dragging him back over to the girls.

"Gray let me go! I don't like it here very much! Its to peaceful! Ice princess I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu says struggling to get away form gray but gets no where with it untill gray dropped him in frount of the girls.

"Now natsu clam down. We can't fight here. We need to get home and to do that we need to work together." Gray says but it's straned and he hates the idea of working with natsu instead of fighting him.

"I have to work with you!? Oh hell no! Remember all those missions we were set on together? Rember how well that went? We can't work together! Fire melts ice! We can't work together." Natsu says with a huff.

"I know but-" gray starts but is interrupted by a squil.

"Oh my gosh! New unicorns! With magic circles as there cutie marks!" A purple pony says running up to them and tackles natsu and gray. Apple Jack pulls her off with the help of Rainbow Dash.

"Twi calm down what in tarnation are you doing here?" Apple jack asks the purple pony as natsu stars fuming again not liking how many times these girls have tackled him in the past ten minutes.

"I was just walking by when I saw you guys talking to two new unicorns!" The purple pony said excitedly and gray and Natsu looked at each other nodded on a silent agreement to leave. THey both started to back up slowly to get away from these crazy peo- pony's.

"Hey where are you guys going?" The pink pony known as pinkie popped up behind them wrapping her front legs around their necks.

"Uh no where." Gray lied with a fake smile. He looked at Natsu and hopped he wasn't going to blow up at that moment.

"Okie dokie!" She said cheerfully.

"Can you guys show me your magic?!" Twi asked hopefully.

"Uh sure but we will need and open space where it won't matter if something bad happens." Gray said to her just invade Natsu decided to well be Natsu and catch every thing on fire with in a 50 foot radius.

The purple pony nodded her head with a stupid looking smile on her face and lead them and the other three female pony's somewhere happily.

"Do we get to fight now?" Natsu whispered in grays ear.

"No dude we just have to get them to agree to help us to get out of here and then you can go challenge Erza to a fight." Gray whispered back to the dragon slayer now a pony.

"Good." Natsu said with an evil grin and a crazy look in his eyes.

* * *

**ME: Thank you for reading! Let me know if yo want me to continue posting this story. I will keep writing it but if no one wants to read than off it goes!**

**NATSU: WHY AM I A FREAKING UNICORN?!**

**GRAY: Yes why are we unicorns?**

**ME: Because you two are the best character in Fairy Tail! And your unicorns because you need to keep your magic when you can or else I End up getting yelled at!**

**NATSU: *Blushes* OH sorry it wont happen again.**

**GARY: Yeah sorry luna.**

**ME: Thank you! And from all of us from the Lunawolf5 page KEEP READING OUR WORK! WE TRY REALLY HARED TO PUT THIS STUFF TOGETHER!**


End file.
